


Sob a chuva

by Nathymaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, F/M, Original Universe, PostWar, Psychological Drama, nejihina - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathymaki/pseuds/Nathymaki
Summary: Com o término da guerra, Hinata precisa encarar os próprios sentimentos e lidar com o fato de que Nejji nunca mais estaria ao seu lado.





	Sob a chuva

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita para o Desafio Nacional da FNS com a música Quando a chuva passar da Ivete Sangalo.

Gotas de chuva batiam contra a janela em sua melodia harmoniosa. As nuvens cinzentas refletiam os sentimentos da garota naquele momento, nem pretas nem brancas, mas uma confusão cinzenta, uma tempestade em meio a calmaria. Deitada na tempestade em meio a calmaria que a chuva sempre trazia, os cabelos azulados espalhados pelo travesseiro como um rio, o vestido branco amarrotado, Hinata fitava o teto de madeira tentando afastar as nuvens que se acumulavam em si.   
Os olhos se voltaram para a caixa deixada a seu lado. A madeira de cerejeira parecia antiga, mas estava muito bem conservada. As iniciais gravadas na frente não deixavam dúvidas a quem pertenciam. N.H. Neji Hyuuga. As mãos se fecharas, e a boca se torceu, os dentes segurando os lábios e impedindo-os de gritar. Gritar como punição pelo acontecido. Gritar pela injustiça que era ele ter partido e ela permanecido. Gritar por todos os ninjas que insistiam em começar e condenavam os demais a participarem de guerras.  
Era em dias como esse que ela odiava sentir. Em dias como esse, não tinha vontade de levantar da cama; que o peito doía e transbordava, em que o peso da angústia e a sensação de queda eram mais abrangentes; em que renunciava a promessa que fizera e voltava a ser fraca. Era em dias como esse que a pele formigava, que o interior parece corrosivo e que as unhas rasgam a carne querendo apagar as lembranças, querendo cobrir as marcas.  
Era em dias como esse que apenas queria que a existência respondesse: "Você não deveria estar aqui" e então num estalar de dedos não mais existir.  
Porém ela ainda permanecia nesse mundo, e tudo que podia fazer era olhar. Do mesmo modo que havia feito no ano anterior e no anterior a esse, quando voltara para casa e o sabor doce da vitória amargara e só então ela percebia tudo que havia perdido. Só então ela viu o quanto havia perdido correndo atrás de um amor que não lhe corresponderia. Mas foi só quando a caixa chegou que ela cedeu. Acharam-na em meio as coisas dele, com um bilhete pedindo que a entregasse a ela caso algo acontecesse. E, bem, o algo acontecera.  
Os olhos perolados marejaram e ela apenas os fixou na caixa, aguardando o descontrole tomar conta do seu corpo os dedos tremendo ao avançarem para o fecho e se arriscarem a levantar a tampa. Por dois anos nessa mesma data ela havia tentado e pelos mesmo tempo havia falhado. Fraquejou no último segundo e deixou a tampa cair com um breve som.   
Fraca.  
Era tão fraca. O coração batia corrido no peito, espremendo-se entre as paredes que se fechavam, levando o rugido do sangue aos ouvidos. Respirou fundo, mas engasgou. Ouvia claramente a voz do primo a lhe instruir: devagar agora Hinata, para dentro e para fora. Só respire.  
A cabeça afundou no travesseiro, o rosto se enterrando nas plumas macias. Talvez morresse agora. Pensou. Talvez esse fosse o modo dele pedir que se juntasse a si. Mas então, nunca saberia o que havia na caixa e a dúvida a consumiria. Levantou a cabeça e afastou os cabelos do rosto, sentindo se grata pela brisa fria que invadia o quarto pela janela.  
As batidas soaram, muito embora ninguém houvesse tentado entrar. Hinata sabia que naquele dia ninguém a incomodaria.  
— Nee-chan, estamos indo. – Hanabi chamou. — Tem certeza de que não quer ir conosco? – Podia ouvir na voz dela a intensidade do pedido, o desejo palpável de que ela os acompanhasse. Porém Hanabi não entendia. Não podia ir lá e ver o local. Aquilo não era Neji, os choros, o pesar, as lágrimas derramadas quando ele havia sofrido tanta rejeição e derramado as mesmas lágrimas. Nada daquilo combinava com Neji.  
Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta, o corpo estremecendo com o contato dos pes com o chão frio. E tocou a madeira, sem saber que do outro lado a irmã repetia o seu gesto.  
— Sinto muito, Hana. Mas você sabe.... Eu não posso…  
— Eu sei Hina. Só estou preocupada... – e a dor na voz era inegável. — Já fazem 2 anos Hinata. Acho... – o lábio foi mordido enquanto ela hesitava. — que está na hora de deixa ele ir.  
Do outro lado a garota respirou fundo como se as palavras fossem golpes que a irmã lhe atingia. Deixá-lo ir? Esquecer Neji? Era o mesmo que o abandonas e ignorar a sua existência! Como ela podia sequer sugerir isso? Será que ela não entendia? Não se importava?  
Interpretando o silêncio da irmã como se ela estivesse considerando as palavras, Hanabi continuou.  
— Apenas, pense nisso, nee-san. Queremos você de volta, eu quero você de volta. Sinto sua falta e do seu sorriso, da sua gentileza… da sua companhia. Por favor, pense nisso e volte para nós, para mim.  
Ela partiu e Hinata escorregou até o chão, inerte. Ouviu os sinos tocarem no portão chamando o clã para a procissão que se findaria no cemitério. As pernas tomaram força e ela se arrastou até a janela e os assistiu partir.  
"Volte para nós… para mim..." a irmã dissera e, em seu âmago, ela se culpava por isso. Não, não se culpava, era culpa dela. Única e essencialmente dela. "Seja corajosa, Hinata-sama. Você tem mais coragem do que imagina."  
— Eu não estou sendo nada corajosa agora, Neji-san. – Riu pobremente de sua aparência desleixada no espelho. Os olhos desviaram para o reflexo da caixa e ela ergueu os ombros, decidindo-se.  
Estava sendo patética.   
Os passos atravessaram o piso de madeira e a levaram até o banheiro. Abriu a torneira pronta para jogar água no rosto e se recompor, quando começou. O vermelho passou a tingir rapidamente a água, derramando-se de suas mãos e cobrindo toda a superfície antes branca. Ela esfregou os dedos. Forte, mais forte, até que as próprias unhas cortaram o dorso e a pele se tornasse irritada e descascada.   
— Não sai! Não quer sair! Porque o sangue não sai?  
Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos e, no fundo, ela sabia a resposta. “Porque foi tudo sua culpa. Porque ele morreu para protegê-la e você não merecia. Porque você o deixou morrer. ”  
A água transbordou e ela escorregou para o chão, o vestido branco ensopando-se a medida em que a poça aumentava. Havia uma nuvem negra sobre si que não deixava passar nem luz nem cor. Havia uma nuvem negra em si que bloqueava até mesmo o amor. A voz da irmã a pedir que voltasse parecia vir de muito longe.   
Fraca, tão fraca. Não conseguia nem mesmo reagir, ainda que soubesse que não havia sangue em suas mãos, ainda que lhe dissessem que nada havia sido sua culpa.  
Patética.  
— NÃO!  
Num rompante, avançou até a caixa largada na cama e empurrou a tampa, a respiração ansiosa escapando por entre os dentes, o coração batendo tresloucado no peito, e tudo o que viu foi um pedaço de papel dobrado em várias vezes com seu nome escrito naquela caligrafia caprichada que só ele possuía.  
O medo a invadiu com mais força enquanto os dedos trabalhavam, trêmulos, para desdobrar o papel. Não houve cuidado, apenas a pura ansiedade de pôr fim aquele tormento, de enfim cumprir a última vontade dele. O papel se abriu e ela se deteve por um segundo ao se deparar com a caligrafia caprichada que era quase uma marca de Neji. Não. Não podia empacar agora, era tarde demais para isso, e não havia mais nada a ser feito senão prosseguir. Afastou os cabelos do rosto, limpou as lágrimas e se deixou levar pelas palavras que o primo escrevera para si.  
***  
“Hinata,  
Há muito venho por meio desta tentando construir um registro de como as coisas se seguiram. No entanto, percebi que estas palavras estavam se tornando uma carta para você. Antiquado, todos diriam, mas nosso clã sempre o foi.  
Quando pequeno ainda agarrado à mão do meu pai, eu a observava de longe: pele branca e suave, olhos tímidos e mãos nervosas, bochechas coradas sempre que lhe dirigiam a palavra. Mesmo naquela época, você já era adorável.  
“Sua missão é protegê-la, Neji. Ela é o futuro dos Hyuugas. ” Nossos olhares se encontraram e você se escondeu na barra do kimono de seu pai. E, naquela hora, eu quis o trabalho. Quis protegê-la.  
Ao menos até tudo acontecer e turvar meus olhos e cegá-los com vingança, com ideias de extinguir a família principal, com viagens sobre grandeza e destino. Naquele tempo, você personificava isso e não há desculpas para os meus atos ou palavras. Então veio aquela luta e a sua persistência em continuar de pé quebraram a minha convicção deturpada em sua fraqueza. E foi o Naruto, justo aquele que tomava os seus sonhos, que me abriu os olhos. Aquela derrota foi o que eu precisei para retirar a venda dos meus olhos e começar a escalada rumo ao amadurecimento. Não foi fácil, eu admito, e, por vezes, ainda não o é. Mas você me ajudou com isso, Hinata. Você falou comigo como se o passado devesse ficar bem onde estava e o que realmente importava fosse o futuro diante de nós. Você me tratou com gentileza e compreensão, estendeu a mão quando ninguém mais acreditava.  
Então eu percebi, estava apaixonado por você. E tudo se modificou. De repente, minhas mãos começaram a suas, o coração disparava com o menor dos seus sorrisos e sua voz ao chamar meu nome parecia a mais bela melodia. As horas que passávamos juntos, as caminhadas noturnas quando tudo se tornava excessivo, você a me pedir que lhe ensinasse os nomes das estrelas, são momentos especiais que sempre guardarei em meu coração.  
E, talvez você não saiba, mas eu te amei por isso. Mesmo que você não fosse me corresponder, eu te amei. Estive lá para ajudá-la, assisti ao seu suor e lágrimas derramadas, o seu desejo de se fortalecer, sua insatisfação com o clã e a vontade de mudá-lo. Eu a apoiei. Estava feliz em retomar minha função de seu protetor, pois ao seu lado era o meu lugar, ainda que não fosse do jeito que eu desejava. Mas com meus próprios desejos eu podia lidar, muito embora as palavras pareçam se derramas nessas páginas. Porém, de uma coisa eu estava convicto: você é o futuro.  
Talvez algo me aconteça e essas frases nunca possam ser ditas a você, mas, ao menos gostaria de deixa-las registradas como prova de que esse sentimento era real, de que ele existiu. Além disso, não seria justo com você jogar essa carga de repente em seu colo, ainda mais quando já existe alguém. Não, eu não seria esse tipo de pessoa que a forçaria escolher, ou até mesmo a colocaria contra a parede e exigisse ser escolhido. Então, não, eu não te contei, porque não queria me tornar um peso para você. Mas eu estava feliz, genuinamente feliz por suas conquistas, por cada vitória. Finalmente estava mudando, transformando-me em alguém melhor e mais digno.  
Agora a guerra se anuncia, uma tempestade de incerteza que um dia irá acabar, mas que, durante o caminho, requeira alguns sacrifícios. Isso nos leva ao agora e a certeza que eu tenho: você não precisa de ninguém que a proteja. Ainda que eu seja bobo o bastante para fazê-lo, morreria feliz, pois você está a salvo e minha missão cumprida. E a conhecendo como imagino conhecer, sei que iria se culpar, tomar dores que não lhe pertencem por ter um coração grande demais, bom demais. Então talvez esse registro todo seja apenas para dizer esta frase: Não é sua culpa. Nunca foi sua culpa. Todos nos encontramos diante de escolhas e a minha seria esta, não injusta ou menos importante, mas apenas minha escolha. E caso algo venha a acontecer, saiba que eu não a abandonarei, estarei lá para cuidar de você como o céu ou mar, como o vento e afim, pois amar quer dizer isso: imensidão. É ver sem ser visto, cuidar sem ser pedido, é a chuva que toca seu rosto gentilmente e te faz sorrir. Porque tempestades parecem duradouras e horríveis, mas elas sempre acabam.  
Então, Hinata, meu único medo é que você se prenda demais, a vida é muito curta, ainda que digam que parece uma eternidade, esta pode acabar ao menor sopro. E eu não desejo que gaste a sua se martirizando. Você deve ser livre, voar e se ariscar, brilhar como uma estrela na noite e mudar como deseja. Você deve ser você, pois foi assim que eu amei – e amo – e não desejaria nada menos que a diminuísse.  
Com esperança de existir vida após a morte, eu a esperarei lá. E então, quem sabe, poderei dizer todas essas coisas que permanecem gravadas apenas no papel. Até lá, liberte-se e siga seus sonhos. Eu estarei torcendo. Por isso. Por você. Pelo futuro.  
Com amor,  
Neji”  
***  
O quarto a sufocava, sentia que não podia mais continuar ali. As emoções se acumulavam, girando confusas e Hinata já não mais sabia nomeá-las. Os dedos se fecharam ao redor do papel, cada palavra ainda ecoando em sua mente, percorrendo seu corpo e tocando em amarras há muito fechadas. Ele não a culpava. Ele a amava.   
Não sentiu as lágrimas caírem, apenas correu para a porta, atravessando os cômodos com pressa, assustando aqueles que ainda permaneciam na casa e se lançando na chuva mesmo sob seus protestos.  
As gostas fustigavam seu rosto, mas ela não as sentia; os pés delicados batiam contra o chão enlameado e irregular, ferindo-se nas pedras pelo caminho, derrapando nas poças e manchando o vestido imaculado, mas ela não se importava.   
Correu, correu e correu até que tudo que podia sentir era a queimação dos músculos pelo esforço e a própria respiração descompassada. Os pés a levara pelo mesmo caminho que vira os familiares percorrerem naquele mesmo dia, o lugar o qual havia dito nunca chegar perto, muito menos naquele dia.   
As lápides de mármore se erguiam a sua frente, quase fazendo-a vacilar. Não. Não era momento para isso agora. “Você deve ser livre...” Sim, ela precisava disso, precisava expugnar todos aqueles sentimentos dando voltar em seu interior. Precisava libertá-lo de sua tarefa de protegê-la e mostrar que ficaria bem. Precisava deixá-lo ir em paz.  
— Nee-san... o quê...? – Hanabi avançou, preocupada com o estado em que se encontrava. Mas Hinata balançou a cabeça, impedindo-a de se aproximar. Algo no gesto a fez parar, seu peito doía, pois sabia que aquele era um momento crítico. Aquele era o adeus definitivo que a irmã precisava. Por isso, impediu o pai de correr até ela e reclamar pelo que quer que fosse. Haveria tempo para isso mais tarde.  
Hinata avançou, passando por entre os parentes quase sem os ver propriamente. A mão – ainda agarrada à carta – se entendeu, os dedos resvalando na superfície do que era o local de seu descanso final. E então, ela fez algo que nenhum dos presentes esperava: gritou.  
Gritou expondo tudo que a feria, pouco se importando que estava sendo observada ou que sua aparência estivesse horrível. Que o vestido estivesse molhado e amarrotado, sujo de lama. Que os olhos estivessem vermelhos e inchados das lágrimas derramadas. Apenas cerrou os punhos nas laterais do corpo e colocou para fora. Gritou a saudade que sentia, os sentimentos que haviam passado despercebidos e o arrependimento de não poderem ter sido mais. Gritou a injustiça, o medo e a raiva pot tudo que havia acontecido, pelas guerras estupidas que levavam pessoas e agiam como se fosse algo necessário.  
Gritou até que estivesse vazia e o som da própria voz reverberasse em seu interior. Gritou até se ver livre de tudo que puxava para o fundo.  
Quando acabou, a garganta queimava e as unhas haviam cortado as palmas, mas ela nunca havia se sentido tão leve. Enquanto as nuvens cinzentas eram levadas pelo vento, dando lugar a um céu aberto e límpido, Hinata sentiu os cabelos serem jogados para longe do rosto como uma mão gentil o acariciando.  
E, pela primeira vez naquele dia, ela sorriu.  
Sentia-se mais leve e livre. A tristeza e o pesar permaneciam – eles nunca a abandonariam de fato –, porém isso não significava que estava presa a eles, eternamente molhando-se sob a chuva.  
A tempestade havia passado.  
Ele finalmente estava pronto para partir.  
Adeus, Neji.


End file.
